Ever increasing manufacturing tolerances have required improvements in manufacturing techniques. One such improvement is the projection of laser templates onto a work surface for directing a manufacturing process. This technique has allowed for manufacturing products at tolerances not previously achievable. However, restrictions to existing technology have limited a broader use of laser-projected images in industrial applications. For example, projecting a template onto a three-dimensional surface has proven difficult due to the inability to rapidly identify the three-dimensional work surface and to focus the laser beam onto the three-dimensional work surface in a precise manner, all while operating in a manufacturing environment.
Various locating assemblies have been implemented to improve accuracy of laser projection, reduce cost, and provide rapid adjustments to a projected laser template as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,200,899, which is incorporated herein by reference. While this patent solved many of the problems associated with locating a laser projector relative to a workpiece and a photogrammetry assembly, it did not provide modularity
Providing a modular assembly meeting the demands of modern manufacturing environments has proven elusive. Serviceability of projector assemblies, particularly of unsophisticated modular assemblies, has also proven elusive. Still further, rapid adjustment of a focus of a laser beam over a three-dimensional work service in response to dynamic movement associated with a manufacturing environment has also proven elusive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a modular laser projector assembly that is serviceable, yet provides the benefits of rapid high quality laser projection onto a complex three-dimensional surfaces.